Sentir
by Princess Saremi
Summary: Ella lo único que quería era olvidarlo, pero todo se vino abajo cuando se supo que ahora era su prometida. Su destino era casarse con InuYasha Taisho, el problema es el sentir de los dos.
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**Disclaimer: Ni Kagome, ni InuYasha, ni los personajes de InuYasha me pertenecen, son de la Sensei Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso para liberar a mi imaginación.**

 **Sentir©SaremiSan0809**

 **Universo alternativo.**

 **Un compromiso obligado nunca es bueno, y menos si un involucrado está enamorado de otra mujer que no es su prometida.**

 **Se me ocurrió porque siempre quise ver a InuYasha y Kagome en esta situación en la época actual, obviamente, más que nada por ver muchas veces a nuestra sacerdotisa sufrir por el híbrido debido a que este amaba a Kikyou.**

 **La verdad no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que lo disfruten, me den una estrellita o comentario, y si no, tomatazos y ganas de matarme son bienvenidos también.**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Las salinas gotas abandonaron sus castaños ojos debido a la inmensa tristeza que sentía, inclusive logró "escuchar" como su corazón se resquebrajaba en pedazos, frente a ella se encontraba el culpable de su sufrimiento.

 _InuYasha Taisho._

— ¿No vas a creerme cierto? — cuestionó con dificultad.

— No. Ya te dije, las pruebas demuestran otra cosa. — contestó con voz firme. — No me casare con una chica como tú, sabía que me ibas a traer problemas... Pero lastimar a Kikyou es otra cosa.

— ¿La amas demasiado InuYasha? — se acercó a él quien por inercia retrocedió un paso.

— Nunca deje de amarla Kagome, pero te diré la verdad, porque creo que a ti también te quiero. — suspiro frustrado, era sincero, sin embargo cuando vio ese video y esas fotos el pedestal en que tenía a la azabache se derrumbó.

— ¿Y si llegó a demostrar que soy inocente?

— No podrás hacer nada Kago... Higurashi. Es mejor que terminemos con esta farsa. — aseveró mirándola duramente.

— Pues aunque me odies, yo sé que soy inocente y si algún día te lo llego a demostrar no quiero que te acerques a mí. ¡NUNCA MÁS! — grito con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, solo observó como el joven gruño y se marchó del departamento.

Y ella...

Ella se quedaba llorando como siempre lo hizo desde que Taisho puso en su dedo anular un anillo de compromiso.

Maldito fuera el día en el que su padre la comprometió con el hombre que amaba y odiaba a la vez.

Maldito sea su corazón.

Por **sentir** amor hacía InuYasha Taisho.

* * *

Fin de: Prólogo.


	2. Chapter 2: Un acuerdo

— ¡Kagome hija, levántate! — se escuchó el grito de una joven mujer de cabello corto y ojos de color castaño.

La aludida hizo un puchero, estaba muy a gusto en cama, no obstante; obedeciendo a su progenitora se levantó del mullido colchón y se dirigió a la ducha.

Limpio su cuerpo y cabello para después secarse y vestirse, cubrió sus torneadas piernas con un pantalón color vino-tinto, una camiseta de color blanco se le ceñía a su cintura, un saco de color crema la cubría del potencial frío y finalmente un par de botines negros. Su cabello libre de cualquier atadura caía por su espalda.

Ya lista para su primer día de universidad, bajo al comedor encontrando ahí a su padre con un periódico, a su hermano comiendo su desayuno y a su madre arreglando un poco la cocina. Sonrió alegre.

— Buenos días familia. — tomó asiento y empezó a comer.

— Buenos días cariño. — saludo su madre tan tierna como siempre.

— Buen día Kagome, espero ver un buen rendimiento como en los años pasados. — demandó tomando el último sorbo de jugo de naranja, se levantó, beso los labios de su esposa, revolvió el cabello de Sota y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija mayor para después marcharse. Kagome suspiro.

— No le hagas caso a tu padre cariño, sabes que es algo distante porque quiere que seas fuerte. — concilio su madre.

— Si... Es eso. — expresó en son de desilusión. — No tengo hambre mamá, lo siento; llego tarde. Nos vemos, adiós Sota. — beso la mejilla de su hermano menor y madre, quien la observó con algo de tristeza.

— Me preocupa tu hermana a veces cariño. — suspiro la progenitora, viró la vista para su segundo retoño notando el plato ya vacío. Sonrió. — Lávate los dientes, iré a dejarte.

* * *

La bella muchacha de cabello largo azul azabache caminaba algo decaída, desde pequeña su padre la trataba con frialdad según él para que fuera una mujer fuerte, empero a todas las excusas que le ponía ella estaba segura que sólo era para que mandara con mano de hierro la empresa Higurashi.

Negó con su cabeza levemente liberándose de todos esos pensamientos negativos y empezó a correr, por andar de pensativa se le hizo tarde; cuando por fin divisó la universidad "Tashikaha* Shikon" soltó una exclamación de alegría, llegó justo a tiempo.

— ¡Kag! — se escuchó el chillido a su izquierda, apenas y pudo voltear cuando ya estaba en los brazos de su mejor amiga casi hermana, Sango Taijiya.

— ¡Sanguis! — le devolvió el abrazo.

— Te extrañe tonta, ¡Eres una mala amiga, no llamaste en todas tus vacaciones! ¡Maldita traidora! — carcajeo.

— Lo siento Sango, mi padre me consumió, me tuvo todo un mes enseñándome cómo manejar la futura empresa. — explicó algo nerviosa.

— Veo que sigue empeñado en dejarte la empresa, pero dime... ¿De qué va a servir la carrera que escogiste? — preguntó curiosa.

— No lo sé, papá dice que es una pérdida de tiempo estudiar pediatría pero... Es lo que quiero, ya veré que hago para convencerlo. — aseguró con una sonrisa.

— ¡Esa es mi chica! — grito la castaña feliz y pasando su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de su amiga.

— Mejor miremos que salón nos toca, ojalá tengamos un horario fácil también; no quiero estar separada mucho de ti. — hizo un puchero.

— Lo lamento bebé, sabes que escogí leyes... — se burló restregando su puño en la cabeza de su amiga.

— Sí, sí. Eres una traidora. — negó respondiendo el juego.

— ¡Amores! — en segundos azabache y castaña estaban en el suelo con una bella pelirroja de ojos verdes encima.

— ¡Aya! — gritaron ambas abrazándola.

— ¡Abran espacio que ahí les va otra! — y en seguida una hermosa pelinegra de ojos del mismo color las aplastó.

— ¡Loli! — la abrazaron de igual forma.

— ¡No soy una Loli! — se levantó "enojada" acción que solo hicieron reír a sus amigas.

— Bien bien Loli, mejor miremos donde nos tocó. — sugirió Sango.

— ¿Qué escogiste tú Rin? — preguntó Kagome entre curiosa y desesperada.

— Pediatría, estaré contigo. — la abrazo por su brazo izquierdo.

— ¡Por fin! Ya no estaré sola. — suspiro con una gran sonrisa.

A la vez que el cuarteto de amigas se dirigía al tablero un grupo de cuatro jóvenes hablaban de lo que hicieron en sus respectivas vacaciones.

— ¡Fiu! yo conocí a unas bellezas en la playa. — alzaba y bajaba sus cejas en un movimiento constante junto con una mirada libidinosa.

— Hmp, pobres mujeres, aguantar a un pervertido como tú. — reprochó un joven de cabello blanco y ojos dorados como el sol.

— Vamos InuYasha, ¿Cómo le dices pervertido a tu hermano de otra madre? Además, yo solo les dije lo lindas que eran, no hice nada ma...

— ¡Pervertido! — en segundos, el hombre que responde al nombre de Miroku estaba en el suelo con sus ojos en forma espiral y una marca roja con forma de mano en su mejilla.

— ¿Que decías pervertido? — cuestionó en burla el hermano menor de Sesshomaru.

— Ya déjense de sandeces y vamos a ver lo que nos tocó. — regaño alguien idéntico a InuYasha, con la diferencia de unas marcas rojas en las mejillas y una luna en la frente.

— Ya estás arruinando la fiesta Sesshomaru, total es tu segundo año, ¿Por qué te cambiarían? — pregunto un joven de ojos azules y cabello azabache atado en una coleta.

— Allá ustedes si son el hazmerreír de la universidad, no se metan en mis asuntos. — sin más se fue.

— Tsk. El hermano mayor aburrido y el menor un chucho asqueroso y maloliente. — negó con la cabeza.

— ¿¡Que dijiste bestia!? — se lanzó el peli-plata a golpearlo siendo hábilmente esquivado por Koga.

— Dejen de pelear, ni siquiera entramos al salón. — intento apaciguar las cosas el oji-azul.

— ¡Tu callate libidinoso! — gritaron los rivales para después nuevamente verse con odio, a decir verdad se podía cortar la tensión.

— Este será un largo año. — suspiro Miroku con pesar.

— ¡Inu! — el trío de amigos giró a su izquierda encontrando a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño lacio y ojos cafés casi inexpresivos, labios rojos apetecibles y cuerpo de infarto.

— Mira lo que trajo la marea, hay que irnos Koga, no vaya a ser que se nos pegue lo romanticón. — se burló el castaño marchándose con su amigo.

— ¡Idiotas! — les grito para después recibir en un efusivo abrazo a su novia. — Hola Kikyo.

— No sabes cuánto te extrañe chiquito. — beso la sien de su novio con ternura. — ¿Qué hiciste en tus vacaciones?

— Casi nada, el viejo de mi padre me absorbió con las clases de finanzas para manejar la estúpida empresa. — pateo una piedra molesto.

— Oh cariño, no te enojes con el señor Inu no Taisho, él solo ve lo mejor para ti. — se apoyó en su pecho.

— ¡Keh!

Y mientras que los estudiantes recibían a la directora de la universidad Shikon, una señora de cabello hasta las mejillas y ojos color negro, traje formal de falda color gris y lentes; su nombre, Romuki* Tashikaha*.

— Bienvenidos jóvenes, es un honor tener a unas mentes tan brillantes como las suyas en mi universidad, sé que todos van a dar lo mejor de sí, y llevaremos el nombre de: "Shikon Tashikaha University" a lo más alto. — en seguida, mujeres y hombres aplaudieron celebrando las palabras de la amable directora. — Ahora por favor, empezaremos con la lectura de las listas para ubicarlos en sus diferentes salones.

No muy lejos de la mejor universidad de Tokio, en una empresa muy reconocida de Japón, se encontraban frente a frente dos hombres de porte poderoso, el primero de impotentes ojos dorados y larga cabellera plateada recogida en una coleta.

El segundo, de ojos castaños y cabello negro azulado igual al de su primogénita, los dos con un traje formal, y una sonrisa surcando sus rostros.

— Tanto tiempo Inu No Taisho... — estrecho la mano de su mejor amigo.

— Lo mismo digo Haruo Higurashi... — correspondió el saludo.

— Creo que es hora de empezar con esto amigo, entre más rápido nos unamos, más rápido reconocerán nuestras empresas. — tomó asiento al igual que el platinado.

— Si Haruo, es hora de que nuestros hijos se enteren del **acuerdo** que hicimos cuando andaban en pañales.

Ambos rieron para después disfrutar una refrescante copa de coñac.

Sus empresas se unirían muy pronto.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

 **Curiosidades: Romuki* Tashikaha*, quise hacerle honor a la creadora de este gran anime y manga, nuestra amada Rumiko Takahashi, es por eso que: Romuki es un anagrama de Rumiko y Tashikaha lo es de Takahashi, así que nuestra mangaka favorita será una invitada especial en mi fic.**

 **Haruo, el padre de Kagome me lo invente, obviamente porque este no hace aparición alguna ni en el manga ni en el anime, lo cree a partir de una actitud fría y hostil para con su hija debido a su poder como empresario, no obstante él la quiere.**

 **Sonomi, el nombre de la madre de Kagome, jamás se reveló empero a esto, este nombre es el más conocido en todos los Fanfics y decidí utilizarlo aquí también, aunque a mí me guste más el de Naomi.**

 **Sota tiene la edad del anime, que si mal no recuerdo es... 8 años, solo que aquí Kagome en vez de ser mayor por 7 años lo será por 9 años, teniendo 17 años de edad, no es mucha la diferencia.**

 **Tengo pensado contar la historia de los principales protagonistas, los cuales son: Kagome, InuYasha, Kikyo, Miroku, Rin, Sango.**

 **Y de los familiares de cada uno para que se vayan dando una idea de las personalidades de cada uno.**

 **Claro, solo si les gusta.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Los quiere Saremi-San 02 :'3/**

 **Bye.**

 **Comenten o láncenme tomates, todo es recibido ;3.**


	3. Chapter 3: ¡Sorpresa!

**|Disclaimer: Ni InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahashi; yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.|**

* * *

Una vez los estudiantes calmaron su rebosante alegría, la directora procedió a mirar cada lista que tenía en sus manos, la cual contenía a un número considerable de alumnos en carrera por curso.

Todos escucharon atentamente y poco a poco el patio principal de la universidad se fue vaciando dejando solo a un pequeño grupo, entre los cuales estaba Kagome y sus amigas.

— Sango Taijiya, Shine Hanako, Monroe McLean, Miroku Houshi, Kyokotsu Shinshitai, Hiroki Yamamoto, Sakura Li, Yoshio Konoe, Yuki Sekai y Hisoka Izumi tienen que ir al salón D-405, se hará la respectiva entrega de su horario en el salón. — La castaña se despidió de Kagome antes de partir a su salón. — Continuemos...

Pasaron al menos otros treinta minutos dejando solo a 20 estudiantes contados, quienes habían escogido la carrera de finanzas y pediatría.

— Y Kikyo Tama. — finalizó con los estudiantes de fotografía. — continuemos con la carrera de Finanzas y empresas, sus estudiantes: Bankotsu, Suikotsu y Ginkotsu Shinshitai, Hojo Fujiwara, Gina Tanaka, Eri Nakahara, Aratami Tomizawa, Anzu Minami, Akihiko Aoyama e InuYasha Taisho. — observó a sus estudiantes. — Su salón es el F-408.

Todos pasaron por el lado de los estudiantes de pediatría sin prestarles la más mínima atención, no obstante unos ojos achocolatados se abrieron con estupor y terror al reconocer una larga melena color plata.

Eso no podía ser.

— ¡Kagome! — escuchó a lo lejos pero no pudo reaccionar, aún estaba pasmada por la triste realidad a la que fue sometida. — ¡KAGOME!

— ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Qué, qué pasa!? — reaccionó reconociendo a su amiga pelinegra con gesto preocupado. — Lo siento Rin... Yo...

— No digas nada, mejor vamos al salón. — ella le miro confundida para después darse cuenta que en el patio no había nadie. — No es lejos, es el P-709, te quedaste tan ensimismada que no escuchaste las palabras de la directora.

— Lo siento Rin. — agachó su cabeza avergonzada.

— ¿Te vio? — cuestionó de repente.

— No, por suerte no noto mi presencia. — contestó girando su cabeza a la izquierda, huyendo de la profunda mirada de la de ojos marrones.

— No digas por suerte Kagome, sabes que tarde o temprano te vas a encontrar con él, y tú debes estar preparada. — la miro con reproche. — No puedes demostrar que aún te afecta, sabes que Taisho se regodea en eso.

Y la conversación acabó sin siquiera empezar.

* * *

— Buenos días estudiantes, durante el semestre de anatomía yo seré su profesora, mi nombre es Akiko Kishaba; espero que nos llevemos bien y me regalen buenas notas. — se presentó una mujer de al menos 28 años, cabello castaño ondulado hasta la altura de sus hombros y ojos rosas brillantes. — Ahora haremos una actividad para presentarnos ¿De acuerdo?, y luego proseguiremos a dictar el respectivo horario. — los observó con una sonrisa. — Empecemos... Presentate.

— Mi nombre es Yuka Gushiken, tengo 19 años y espero tener una sana convivencia con ustedes compañeros. — expresó alegre una muchacha de cabello corto castaño y ojos negros.

Así con todos los diecinueve estudiantes restantes, como la docente dijo al principio luego de eso jugaron al tingo tingo tango con el propósito de unir a todos los alumnos terminando con escribir el horario en el tablero para que lo copiasen.

Poco después todos se retiraron del salón para dirigirse a la oficina del rector de uniformes, este les daría su respectivo conjunto para que lo porten todo el año, pues a pesar de ser una universidad, tenía un régimen debido a su prestigiosa reputación.

— Muchas gracias. — el señor solo asintió ante las palabras de la azabache siendo arrastrada por Rin poco después. — ¿Qué pasa Loli?

— Dime así una vez más y te lanzó a las fauces del infierno. — amenazó con una mirada sombría que puso los pelos de punta de Higurashi. — Vamos a cafetería, acabo de hablar con Sango y allá se encuentran.

Ambas peli negras empezaron atravesar con dificultad, claro está; todo el gentío en el pasillo de la prestigiosa universidad, Rin tomaba fuertemente la mano de Kagome para que lleguen sanas y a salvo a su destino pero al parecer la suerte de la azabache tenía pensado otra cosa.

Lo que ocurrió nadie lo predijo, la hija de Sonomi al intentar esquivar una hermosa muchacha por no lastimarla se estrelló de lleno con un varonil pecho, y su contextura al ser tan delgada solo fue derribada hacía el piso soltándose de Rin en el acto.

— ¡Ahs, maldita mocosa! ¡Ten más cuidado por donde caminas torpe! — sus ojos chocolates se abrieron como dos platos al reconocer la ronca y enfurecida voz.

No.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

¿Qué tenía el destino contra ella?

— ¿Qué eres muda? — preguntó en sorna, ella sólo atino agachar su cabeza, ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo. — ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Qué esperas para discu-!

— ¡Ya basta InuYasha! — su corazón latió desbocado al escuchar la voz femenina, definitivamente la vida la odiaba. — ¿Qué esperas para ayudarla?

— ¿Qué tratas de decir Kikyo? Fue ella quien tuvo la culpa.

— ¡Pues no importa porque ella fue quien cayó al suelo y se lastimo! — grito de nuevo reprochando la actitud de su novio, a pesar de que estaba nerviosa; ¿Por qué? Simple, esa muchacha se le hacía conocida. — Dejame ayudarte... — murmuró extendiendo su mano indecisa.

— No... Gracias. — rechazó amable levantándose por sí sola, fue ahí que los ojos castaños casi grises y chocolates se encontraron. — Kikyo...

— Ka-Kagome... — tartamudeó sorprendida, sin que nadie la viera apretó sus puños, llena de pura frustración al encontrarse con su constante dolor de cabeza. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó impasible. Fría.

— No creo que deba importarte Kikyo, de todas maneras gracias por ofrecer tu ayuda. — observó de reojo a InuYasha encontrándolo pasmado, frunció el ceño... ¿Que de esa reacción?

— ¡Kagome! — el trío observó como una jovencita más baja que la hermana de Sota se abrazaba a su cintura. Preocupada. — ¡Lo siento, apenas me di cuenta y yo... — se detuvo al notar ciertas presencias. — Taisho y Tama, que sorpresa. — expresó despectiva.

— A ver si le compras unos lentes a tu torpe amiga y deja de estrellarse con la gente. — insultó frunciendo el ceño, sus dorados orbes observaban con furia a cierta mujer a pesar de hablar con su amiga.

— ¡A ver si dejas de ser un antipático y grosero Taisho! — defendió enojada Rin.

— Yo no soy el ciego y mudo que ni una disculpa sabe dar. — despotricó.

— ¿Desde cuándo "perdón o lo siento" está en tu corto vocabulario? — Bien. Se estaba enojando, y Kagome por experiencia sabía que eso no era bueno.

— ¡Basta ya ustedes dos! — gritaron las muchachas fastidiadas por la actitud de niños de su pareja y amiga respectivamente.

— Sí tanto quieres un disculpa, pues _lo siento._ — se dirigió al joven que abrió sus ojos sorprendido. — Ahora sí me permites tengo asuntos más interesantes que hacer en lugar de quedarme aquí.

Y sin más se marcharon siendo seguidas por la mirada color sol.

— Desnudala con la mirada si quieres. — el hijo de Izayoi vio sorprendido a su novia cruzada de brazos y con su entrecejo fruncido.

— Kikyo...

— ¿Tú me amas, verdad InuYasha? — cuestionó de repente alzando un fina ceja curiosa por la respuesta del patinado.

— ¿¡Pero como me preguntas eso!? ¡Es obvio que te amo Kikyo! ¡Eres el amor de mi vida!

Ella suspiro relajando su postura, empero su expresión seguía sin demostrar sus emociones. — Entonces deja de actuar como un niño.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Deja de fastidiar a Kagome. — ordenó para después marcharse.

El joven sólo quedó de piedra, ¿Acaso su novia estaba defendiendo a Higurashi Kagome?

No podía ser verdad.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

 **¡Hey, que tal chicos! ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¡En fin! ¡Ya volví amores!**

 **Y traje conmigo un nuevo capítulo de... *redoble de tambores* ¡"Sentir"!**

 **¿Les ha gustado? ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? ¿Les ha gustado cómo interactuaron Kikyo y Kagome? ¿Qué opinan de este reencuentro? Dejen sus comentarios e ideas, estaré encantada de leer lo que piensan, son unos suertudos ¿Eh? Aquí tienen dos capítulos para que disfruten.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡Nos vemos!**

 **Votos y comentarios son bien recibidos.**

 **Tomatazos e insultos también.**


	4. Chapter 4: Miedo

**|Disclaimer: Ni InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahashi; yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.|**

* * *

Caminaba por los largos pasillos de la universidad con miles de pensamientos surcando por su mente, tantos que le dolía la cabeza de pura frustración, a leguas se notaba que estaba enfadada; pues su entrecejo estaba fruncido y sus puños apretados.

¿Qué había sido eso de hace un par de minutos?

 _"Deja de fastidiar a Kagome"_

¿En serio salieron esas palabras de su boca? ¡Era una idiota! Bien era cierto que tampoco le gustaba que su novio molestara a nadie, ni que se creyera por tener plata... No quería que se pareciera a _ese_ hombre y por eso siempre que lo miraba con ese tipo de comportamiento se metía entre él y el o los implicados para detener una posible pelea.

Pero tampoco quería defenderla a _ella..._ No, definitivamente no.

Masajeó sus ojos con ayuda de su dedo índice y pulgar por lo que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba y choco con un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

— ¿Kikyou? ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Estás bien? — reconoció la voz chillona enseguida por lo que dirigió su vista a su locutora encontrando a una bella pelinegra de ojos negros. Su nombre, Kaede.

La dichosa la ayudó a levantarse con millones de "Lo siento" de por medio cosa que la hizo rodar los ojos, Kaede era su mejor amiga desde secundaria; casi hermanas pero la menor era demasiado hiperactiva, habladora y chillona para la personalidad calmada de la de cabello lacio.

¿Entonces cómo es que se llevaban bien? Bueno, pues era por el simple hecho de que Kaede fue la primera y última en darle apoyo cuando estaba en su época oscura, y no se refería a ser emo o algo por el estilo, se refería a su tétrico y horroroso _pasado._

Además de que podía confiar plenamente en ella, y la pelinegra estaría ahí para apoyarla al igual que ella.

— De verdad lo siento. — rió levemente al oír la décimo octava disculpa por parte de su amiga.

— Por favor Kae, deja de disculparte, la elevada he sido yo. — el abrazo de la menor fue inesperado, ya que a pesar de ser efusiva se contenía por el hecho de que la joven Tama no le gustaban mucho las demostraciones de afecto. — Bien, solo te dejaré por esta vez. — dijo antes de abrazarla de vuelta.

— ¡No puedo creer que estudies aquí! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? — recriminó frunciendo el ceño. — Pero antes de eso, ¿Qué te tenía tan estresada?

La mujer agacho su cabeza, señal clara de que no quería decir nada pero para Kaede esto no se quedaría así, la tomo de la mano y la llevo al baño—que por suerte no habían fastidiosas aplicándose miles de capas de maquillaje— y cerró con seguro para empezar a interrogarla, empero; Kikyou se le adelantó.

— InuYasha. — con la solo mención del nombre el rostro de la muchacha se desfiguró en completo terror.

— ¿Te ha hecho algo malo? — cuestionó amenazadoramente.

— ¡No, para nada! — cubrió su boca con una de sus manos al saberse escandalizada. — Es solo que nos acabamos de reencontrar con Kagome.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Te hizo algo? — Kikyou sonrío tristemente, no; Kagome Higurashi nunca la había hecho nada.

Excepto, cometer el error de enamorarse de su pareja.

— Sabes que no Kae, bien conoces a Kagome cuando una vez la seguiste, ¿Recuerdas? — su amiga llevó su dedo índice a su barbilla en señal de pensamiento.

Sí, cuando Kagome se confesó a InuYasha Taisho, él empezó actuar "raro" y Kaede creyendo que la azabache tenía la culpa la siguió durante todo un día encontrando una imagen totalmente diferente de ella.

Una Kagome totalmente apagada...

Fue tan grande su buen corazón que al final del día no pudo contenerse y se acercó a entablar una conversación con ella sorprendiéndola.

— _¿Y Kikyou? ¿Está bien?_

 _Sorprendida por la pregunta pero desconfiada a la vez, frunció el ceño y cuestionó. — ¿Por qué preguntas por ella? ¿Qué no siempre se han llevado mal? ¿Tienes algo que ver con la actitud de InuYasha?_

— _¿Eh? ¿I-InuYasha? ¡No, yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que le pase a él! — la pelinegra se sorprendió al verla apretar su falda y conteniendo un sollozo cargado de dolor, frustración y sobretodo celos. — Si pregunto por ella es porque sé que si InuYasha pelea con alguien su actitud se vuelve como la de un demonio... Y yo, yo tuve la culpa porque me confesé creyendo tener una patética oportunidad._

— _InuYasha esta raro con Kik, ella está algo dolida porque sabe de tu confesión y piensa que es por tu culpa... Cree que están saliendo en secre-_

 _El alarido de dolor detuvo a Kaede de seguir hablado y solo ahí se dio cuenta del mar de lágrimas que liberaban los orbes chocolates de Kagome, estaba totalmente rota._

— _¿Salir en secreto con ese bobo? ¡Jajaja! ¡Pero qué cosas dices Kaede! — la menor no sabía si se burlaba de ella o de su propia persona, pero si sintió pena al ver como se obligaba a no llorar y como se limpiaba con fuerza y furia sus lágrimas._

— _Sí... Tal vez Kikyou se equivocó, pero debes entenderla, ella ama mucho a InuYasha._

— _Lo sé y él también la ama. — se levantó de la banca en la que se encontraba, se puso su abrigo y sin despedirse de la mejor amiga de su rival abandonó el vacío parque._

Kaede ese día entendió que Kagome poseía un gran corazón, cuando llegó a casa de Kikyou la encontró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja habiéndole explicado segundos luego que su novio le pidió disculpas por su actitud reconciliándose con un beso.

Solo después de dos meses, Kaede le contó la conversación a su mejor amiga y ella empezó a dejar de ser tan... "Creída"

— ¿Entonces qué pasó?

— Lo que sucede es que yo la defendí... Si se podría decir eso, pero admito con asco que si bien dije unas palabras quería decir otras totalmente diferentes. — admitió agachando su mirada. — Sé que Kagome es de buen corazón, pero... Yo no la quiero, ella... ¡Ella fue la que robo el corazón de InuYasha por días!

Silencio.

Kae agacho su cabeza recordando el porqué de la corta separación de Kikyou e InuYasha, si bien Kagome no tuvo total intención cuando se confesó hacía el oji-dorado éste ajeno sus sentimientos pensó en ella por más de dos semanas—tiempo exacto de la ruptura con la castaña— llegando luego a casa de los Tama para explicarle todo a su novia.

— _¿Qué dices?_

— _Termine contigo Kikyou porque llegue a sentir algo por Kagome._

— _Pe-pero... — la mejor amiga de la sacerdotisa en otra línea del tiempo presencio todo y falto poco para lanzársele al hijo de Inu no Taisho._  
 _— Inu... ¿Ya no me amas?_

— _¡No Kikyou, te equivocas! ¡Yo solo te amo a ti! — gritó desesperado. — Fui un estúpido porque me di cuenta de que casi te pierdo por pena se podría decir..._

— _¿Pena?_

— _Sabes que no me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres, Kagome luego de que la rechace se tragó sus sentimientos y se despidió de mí con una sonrisa, supongo que además de sentir algo de compasión por ella... La admire. — soltó un suspiro. — Porque fui tosco y un patán, y al contrario de las demás que se me han confesado ella no grito ni pataleo. Fue madura y eso me gustó, ni más ni menos._

— _¿Estás seguro que solo fue admiración? — le preguntó ella._

— _Sí, solo te amo a ti Kikyou._

 _Luego de dos días volvieron a estar juntos._

— Tengo miedo Kaede, yo no soy tonta; InuYasha sintió algo de cariño por Kagome en los días de nuestra corta separación... Lo sé, estoy segura porque sus ojos brillaron al reencontrarse con ella, y tengo miedo de que ella me lo arrebate. — jadeo de dolor y abrazo a Kaede quien en seguida le correspondió. — Lo amo mucho, no podría soportar perderlo.

 _"Ella ama mucho a InuYasha"_

 _"Lo sé y él también la ama"_

Solo por esta vez le creería a Kagome.

— Lo sé Kik, él también te ama.

Entonces, el timbre del final de receso sonó.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

 **¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que bien, como ven aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Sentir" con enfoque en Kikyou, espero les guste y no me maten, en lo personal me gustó mucho como quedó el episodio, no sé, quise ver un enfoque y lo leí y quedé... Wow.**

 **Me gustó, espero les guste y por favor, les agradecería un comentario, voto o pastelazos, lo que ustedes quieran.**

 **¡Nos vemos! :3**


End file.
